yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Toothless
Toothless is Hiccup's Night Fury in the How to Train your Dragon franchise. Bio Personality Physical appearance Abilities and Skills Toothless displays a huge variety of abilities throughout the movie franchise. Toothless has been trained by Hiccup very well to learn these great skills, though many are natural. *'Intelligence and Communication Skills:' He is extremely intelligent and can almost completely understand everything said to him. He also seems to be able to command other Dragons to an extent. He is an incredibly strategic thinker. Hiccup and Toothless work together to cripple the Red Death and then use his fire against her. Also, when Toothless is captured and imprisoned by the Outcasts in We Are Family Part II, he manages to outsmart the guards on his own. He tricks them into thinking he is unconscious so as to get them to remove his muzzle. It is a surprisingly clever plan, and it completely fools the Outcasts. Toothless also seems to be one of the few dragons who attempts to show creativity. Toothless has been trained, by Hiccup, to comprehend silent commands via hand signals and motions, such as "Battle-ready", "Plasma Blast", "Smile" and "Search". He has also been taught by Hiccup, to recognize his riders Night Fury Call as a summon. Toothless also mimics Hiccup, such as in the second movie at the Itchy Armpit. *'Speed and Acrobatics:' He is the fastest flier among the Dragons, with the Skrill second and Typhoomerang third. The Art of How to Train Your Dragon book notes that he can fly over one hundred miles per hour. He keeps up with Hiccup easily in a free fall, and humans reach terminal velocity at around one hundred and fifty miles per hour. He is the only Dragon so far to be able to do a vertical takeoff. Even when not flying he can tear along the ground at terrific speeds. His jumping abilities are phenomenal. It was demonstrated several times he has a very flexible body. Toothless have shown possessing remarkable agility in flight as well as on land. In HTTYD 2 he is able to dodge several nets that were aimed for him with great nimbleness and reaction time. He is very likely one of the most agile Dragons on land and was shown being able to leap from trees, boulders, walls, etc. Valka demonstrated that the fins on his back can split into another set of fins, making Toothless even more aerodynamic and better at mastering tight turns. Toothless was able to fly blindfolded during his fight with Drago's Bewilderbeast. *'Strength:' Toothless has shown to be very strong for a Dragon of his size, as he has been seen defeating Dragons bigger then him, such as Monstrous Nightmares and Whispering Deaths. He managed to defeat Hookfang in a short, but brutal fight. He can even push back Hookfang by using all his four legs. He was also able to throw away a full-grown Whispering Death. He has been seen carrying heavy objects, such as boulders and barrels with his front legs. He can also carry adult Vikings, such as Stoick and Alvin with the small extra weight of Hiccup on his back. He was able to carry Stoick, who weighs 400 pounds, for an entire day before getting completely exhausted, although he found this very tiring and was unwilling to repeat it. He also has been seen carrying the Lead Stinger in his mouth, and prevented Barf and Belch from flying after the Dragon Root by holding his tail. As a Strike-class Dragon, Toothless has a vice-like jaw that can exert great force. *'Endurance and Stamina:' Toothless can fly longer than any other Dragon at least bit longer, but he was shown to be exhausted in the episode View with the Skrill part 1, but unless he has to carry heavy objects or someone heavy. He has shown to be able to run long distance with no sign of being exhausted from the cove to the kill ring, that he can also able to take a lot of damage in battle from Hookfang, fighting off the berk warriors, and Stoick the Vast. He can take attacks from hisrival, and still look untouched. *'Retractable Teeth:' As a Night Fury , Toothless has the ability to retract his teeth. This unique trait can make him appear to be toothless, hence his name. *'Senses:' He is shown to have an uncannily great sense of hearing. He is able to hear Hiccup's cries for help all the way from the cove even when Hiccup is in the arena. This good sense of hearing plays into his ability to use a sonar. He is seen using it in the film in order to locate Dragon Island. He tracks Hiccup by his sense of smell throughout We Are Family Part II, but loses him when Hiccup takes to the air on the back of a Deadly Nadder. He also seems to have the ability of night vision. *'Stealth and Camouflage:' Toothless' black scales and extreme speed make him hard to notice, especially at night. This was demonstrated when confronting the Flightmare. *'Plasma Blast:' Toothless is also able to shoot several forms of fire (see Fire Types). His signature attack is dive bombing where he dives at great speed and then fires a precise and very powerful blast. It is strong enough to destroy a catapult and even knock down the Red Death while making the ground shake a little and sending slight but noticeable shock-wave. He can also weaken his blasts enough to use them for non-violent purposes (like knocking people out of trees). *'Saliva:' Oddly, Toothless' saliva actually has an incredible amount of healing properties. However, this was only stated in Defiant One to heal Snotlout's tongue after eating some strange berries. It is possible Hiccup made this up and the effect of the berries wore off. Hiccup also stated that Toothless' saliva doesn't wash out. It is also proven to be an effective adhesive, more than human saliva, as shown when Hiccup uses it to stick together parts of his map. *'Echolocation:' In We Are Family Part I, it is revealed that Toothless has a hidden ability that Hiccup never known about it, being so long with Toothless he finds a strange ability that Toothless can use; an echolocation to guide himself and Hiccup out of the cave they were trapped in. Hiccup recalls later that "Toothless let out a weird sound that bounced back toward them, and was able to use that to get out". He also used this ability in "Frozen" when they are flying over the frozen sea. *'Swimming:' Toothless is a great swimmer, and has saved Hiccup from drowning several times in the process. He has also been seen sea skimming from one island to another. **'Sea skimming:' A particular way of swimming that, according to Hiccup, "it's like flying... but not." To perform this, Toothless dives and jumps out of the water continuously. This ability doesn't require for Toothless to be ridden by anyone, he can do this all by himself. *'Synchronization:' Thanks to the time they used the prosthetic tail-fin, Toothless and Hiccup are able to fly together in perfect sync. Not only that, but they also understand each other the best out of all Dragons and riders, which was demonstrated several times. *'"Flaps" on back: ' Toothless' hidden ability, that was unknown even to himself. Revealed by Valka, those leathery flaps are flat fins-like spikes, placed in "V" shape and extending from his back, to the end of the tail. They gave him more maneuverability and control in flight, almost like a second tail. *'Titan Wing/Alpha Mode: ' Toothless is able to "charge" himself in some way, it gives him more strength, stronger fire with seemingly no limit, and the ability to not only withstand an Alpha's control, but command other dragons as well. This also gave him the more menacing look, with back, nose and mouth glowing blue color similar to his fire, probably because of amount and strength of this fire inside Toothless. This gave him the ability to challenge the Alpha and stand his own against it. It also gave the Night Fury species to become an Alpha Species, enhancing the power of Toothless made him able to defeat the Bewilderbeast. Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Legendary creatures Category:Dragons Category:Allies Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Males Category:Mute characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Strong Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Pets Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Bond Protectors Category:Characters who can fly Category:Angel Squads Category:Monster Slayers Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Tragic Characters Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Bond Creators Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Bond Saver Category:Alpha Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragons of Berk Category:Night Fury Category:Disability characters Category:The Messiah Category:False Antagonist Category:The Daring Dragon Riders